How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Digimon
by Charles Xavier
Summary: In this horror spoof of 'The Shining', Tai, Matt, Ken, TK and the girls spend their Spring Break high up in an isolated hotel where the boys realize that they've lost their Digivices. Just how far would insanity push them?
1. Just Getting Comfortable......

I do not own Digimon or Stanely Kubrick's 'The Shining'. They belong to Toei and Stephen King.

This fic contains a bit of Mimato, Takari, Taiora and Kenyako. Enjoy! ^_^

__

'Little pigs, let me come in. Not by the hair on your chinny chin chin. Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!' Jack Nicholson in _'The Shining'_.

**__**

The Digital Shining

or

****

How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Digimon

8:00 am

"Well, guys, it's been two hours since we left home but we finally made it!" said Tai driving along the road round the high snowy mountains. It wasn't too long before the eight tired travellers finally caught sight of a large black building high on top of an approaching slope. Matt and Mimi got up from the short little nap and yawned as they stretched their arms and rubbed their eyes.

"Well, it's about time. TK here kept kicking in his own sleep while you were driving, Tai." Said Matt angrily. At the same time TK and Kari opened their and gave out some tired moans.

"Hey, you're the one who kept me up while I was sleeping, Matt. You snore real loudly." Said TK.

"Oh, quit complaining, you two." said Sora looking back behind the car at the squirming boys.

"Hey, Ken! We're here!" said Yolei jumping round her seat nudging Ken constantly on the shoulder. Ken woke up in no time at all when he heard the loud voice of Yolei shouting in his quiet ear.

"Hey, Tai." said Kari yawning, "What is this place called again?"

"Um, I think's it's called……"

**__**

The Overlooked Hotel

The front sign of the gate to the big looking house said. Tai drove in through the path that lead into what seemed to be an empty parking lot. No sign anyone anywhere. It was all so quiet. 

"Oh. What luck!" said Mimi jumping out of the car and running round like a headless chicken, "There's nobody here but us! We're the first visitorss here for this Spring Break!"

"Calm down, Mimi. That doesn't change anything about the amount of luggage I've had to drag for you this entire journey." Said Matt pulling out Mimi's suitcases with much difficulty. TK gave him a hand and pushed the bags out of the trunk. 

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Ken quietly.

"Oh, you worry too much, Ken, this place is going to be great!" said Yolei helping Ken with their bags. 

"What a hotel!" said Tai in amazement to the size of the actual building.

"I bet it could fit thousands of people in it." Said Sora standing beside him. 

"Tai, more talk, less work." Said Kari moaning behind the gazing couple.

The eight tired visitors got all of their bags and made their way through the main entry and into the lobby.

"Hello?" shouted Tai along the long deserted corridor, "Is anybody here?" 

Silence.

"Where is everyone?" said TK with a puzzled face.

"There's nobody in the reception either." Said Sora. Tai and Matt just looked at each other and shrugged. They then headed towards the big black book which was on top of the reception desk, open wide and with a small little note that sat between the pages all folded up. 

"Hmmm. I wonder what this could be." Said Matt picking up the piece of paper and unravelling it to see what it had to say:

__

'To whom this may concern,

Please enjoy your stay here.'

"That's it?" Said Yolei lifting up her glasses and raising her right brow.

"Who's it by?" said Ken.

"It doesn't say." Said Matt frowning.

"Oh, well." chuckled Tai taking out the pen from the black book, "It must be the workers' day off or something!" Tai realized that nobody else had signed in the book. Tai did nothing but shrug again before he signed his name and the date into the book. 

"So how many rooms did we order?" said Sora signing her name in the book.

"Four." Said Tai, "Matt and Mimi are staying in Room 240, Ken and Yolei will be in Room 239, TK and Kari are in Room 238 and you and I are in….let's see…." Tai looked closely at what the book said on the page. "Room 237."

"Well, what a coincidence!" said Kari clapping her hands together. "It looks like we're all together!" 

Everyone signed their names in the book and helped themselves with finding the keys on the long keyboard shelf without much problem. They had to climb over the counters and back in order to obatin them. They all made their way through the lobby and into the large complex lounge, which had a long steep staircase in the middle of the other end of the room. 

"What a lounge!" said Mimi with a big smile on her face.

"I wanna stay here for months!" said Yolei looking round the luxurious room.

"We're only staying here for five days, Yolei." said Ken. Yolei's smile faded and she couldn't do anything else but sigh miserably like a sad puppy. After admiring the splendors of the room they all made their way upstairs along the high staircase. Then it came to their surprisement of how not even nobody was here either. Just ahead were the elevator doors leading upwards. A room reference guide hung on the wall to the left. Everyone observed the poster and tried to find the floor leading to their rooms.

"It looks we're all on the third floor." Said Sora.

"You're right, Sora." Said Tai. Matt in meantime pushed the button to summon the elevator. All waited for it to come. The boys let the girls stand in front of the elevator doors as they all stepped aside for them. 

"Ladies first." Smiled TK as he let Kari walk forward.

"Thanks, TK." Said Kari.

"Yeah thanks, Matt." Said Mimi blushing a little.

"Let's just say we think that you girls should the have the honor of taking the first step into the elevator of this great hotel." Said Tai.

__

Ding!

The door elevators slowly slid and open, and all of a sudden, a large tidal wave of red dark blood splattered all over the girls and literally pushed them down to the floor as more blood covered them and flowed along the marble floor. The girls screamed as the smiles on the boys instantly dimmed away and turned into a facial expression of shocking horror.

"AAAA!!!!!!! My dress! All ruined!" cried Mimi getting up from the floor, all covered in red. 

"Agh….is everyone okay?" said Sora wiping the blood off her face and eyes. 

"I'm fine…..just fine….." replied Yolei in a sarcastic tone taking her glasses off and wiping them thoroughly. The boys rushed to the girls and tried to help them get up.

"Is my hair all right?" said Sora anxiously to Tai.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Said Ken taking Yolei's hand to help her stand up right.

"Oh, we sure had the honor taking our first step into the elevator of this GREAT hotel!" growled Kari.

"Mimi, are you hurt?" said Matt.

"Huh! And they called this a five star hotel! Hmph!" Mimi snorted as she marched herself into the elevator with the others.

"Man, they really need to sort out their services around here. Dangerous stuff could happen." Said Tai as the elevator lifts closed shut.

The Digidestined found their rooms and the girls immediately took showers to wash off all their red stained marks on themselves, while the boys just admired the entire suite of their room. It just made them drool with saliva. So beautiful. So romantic. So…..

"Huh?" said Tai looking through his bags.

"What the?" Matt opened his eyes staring at his suitcase.

"Hey, where's?" TK gasped as he couldn't find……

"My Digivice! Where is it?" Ken uttered loudly rushing through his things.

Nowhere.

"No." said Tai panicking.

"It can't be." Said Matt breaking sweats across his forehead.

"Without my Digivice, I won't be able to see Patamon for five days!" cried TK clutching his head.

"The horror!" cried Ken, "I can't live without you Wormmon! Not for five whole days!" Ken began to shiver as he was already beginning to suffer from side effects.

No Digivive. Not anywhere. Gone.

"What will I do?" said Tai shaking vigorously.

"Must control myself…." Said Matt with his teeth chattering.

"Yeah, I w'll be fine…..just fine without Patamon……I have Kari with me after….yeah that's it….Kari….." said TK wrapping himself together as he began to form goosebumps on his back.

"I can feel the anger boling….burning……..the rage of not being there……too strong……" said Ken with saliva dropping down his lips from his open mouth and staring into emptiness. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all cried in a high pitched tone. Echoes of their screams ran through the valleys of the mountains outside. Making the crows fly away in their groups. Wolves began to howl away in respond to the cries of injustice and pain. It was most unbearable the boys could not stand it. Five whole days without Digimon. After all they had experienced with them. What would they be without them? The horror. The horror….the pain……the desire…… It could very well make them go……kind of…….crazy………just without them…..alone…….only with the girls to keep them company…..no…..it wasn't enough……….if the girls were going to be a nuisance…….then they might as well be better off…….

**__**

9:00 am

"Phew! Okay, Tai, the bathroom's all yours now!" said Sora coming out of the bathroom with bath her robe on.

"You can take your shower now, Matt" said Mimi softly in her bath robe.

"Go ahead TK. I'm done." Said Kari wiping her red warm cheeks with her bath robe.

"Ken. I'm out!" said Yolei smiling as she tied on her bath robe.

Tai suddenly came up from the side of the door and clutched Sora by the neck as he threw her onto the bed violently. Matt stood right on front of Mimi and took her by the waist, raised her from the ground and suddenly rushed at the open window nearby while carrying her like a log as he threatened to throw her out of the window. TK leaped down from the corner of the ceiling like a spider and tackled Kari onto the ground, he then grabbed her leg and bent it into a position as if he was going to break it. Ken jumped from the bed like an ape and grabbed Yolei and threw her onto the couch in the next room along with himself and grabbed her arm round her back and put it into a twisting position.

"Ugh…..T…..Tai…….." squealed Sora.

"No…..TK!" cried Kari in pain..

"Please let me go, Ken!" shouted Yolei in agony.

"You don't want to do this, Matt! Please!" shouted Mimi. 

The boys gave no mercy upon their girlfriends. They looked at the girls sternly and showed more of their threatening terror.

"Guess what Mimi?" said Matt grinning demonically.

"I'm gonna……gonna……" said TK smiling.

"K….K…..K…." laughed Ken like a hyena.

"Kill you! I'll kill you all if that's what it takes!" cackled Tai tightening his grip on Sora.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" their laughs could be heard throughout the hotel corridor.

The girls suddenly shouted their boyfriend's names with their last cry of hope, and somehow, it managed to work. 

"Hey, what am I doing?" said Ken thinking to himself suddenly as he let Yolei go.

"Wait. This isn't right." Said TK getting off Kari's back.

"Um….sorry, Sora….." said Tai rubbing his hair and smiling innocently at Sora.

"I guess I got a little carried away there……" said Matt heading for the main door.

"I think I'm going to check on the others and go out for some fresh air." Said TK closing the door.

"I'll be back later during the day." Said Tai shutting his door.

"I really need to time out. I'm just going to hang out with Tai for a while, Mimi. You can stay here if you want." Said Matt leaving the room.

"I'll see you later, Yolei." Said Ken as he smiled while opening the door that led to the hotel corridor.

And before the girls could say anything from the boys' most unexpected behavior, they had all gone.

**__**

1:00 pm 

Sora, Yolei, Kari and Mimi walked down through the gardens of the Overlooked Hotel, discussing about the way of how the boys were behaving recently. They were all confused of whatever made them do such things to them. They didn't realize that all the boys craved for was their Digvices of which they had forgotten to pack during the trip to this amazing place. 

"C'mon, why do you really think they would act so…..so….." said Sora trying to think of the correct word to use.

"Man-ish?" said Kari.

"Yeah, Man-ish!" said Mimi.

"Do you think they're gay?" said Yolei before everyone looked at her in complete horror in the silence that surrounded them. Yolei just smiled. "I take that back."

"NAH!" said the four girls as they laughed together along the stone path. Lttle did they notice of the strange hooded figure approaching in front of them.

"Kari, Yolei, Sora, Mimi." Said the hooded man in front of them. 

"EEK! It's the Grim Reaper! Here to take our souls! Run for it, girls!" Kari cried.

"No, wait!" said the hooded man taking off his hood, "It's just me!"

"Gennai!" the girls cried.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" whispered Gennai with his finger to his lip. "I've come here to tell your girls something very important and you really need to know this."

"What is it?" said Sora as the other girls waited for Gennai's reply. But then Gennai all of a sudden paused before answering and instead began to think to himself.

"Oh, how should I tell them? I don't want to upset them by saying that Tai and the others are going to make mince meat out of them."

"Gennai? Why are you talking to yourself? And who did you say's got minty feet?" said Kari making Gennai jump.

"You heard that?" said Gennai growing pale.

"I heard it." Said Mimi.

"Me too." Said Sora.

"Me three." Said Yolei.

"Oh my God!" Gennai gasped in shock and made the sign of the cross, "You girls have the Digital Shining!" The girls at first looked at each other in confused manners.

"The what……?" they said to Gennai.

"The Digital Shining. You all got it too!" Gennai immediately grouped the girls together in a private circle and whispered what he had to say to them. "Listen, girls and listen good. Have any of the boys been acting strange lately?"

"Well, Ken tried to twist my arm." Said Yolei.

"Tai tried to strangle me." said Sora.

"TK tried to break my leg." Said Kari.

"Matt tried to throw me out the window." Giggles began to surface among the circle. Mimi got annoyed by the humiliation. "It's true! You have to believe me!"

"Okay, okay okay!" said Gennai trying not to laugh anymore, "This is serious. Do you know the history of this hotel?"

"No." Yolei said.

"No" said Mimi.

"No." said Kari.

"Yes……oh no, wait…..that's the French Revolution….sorry!" said Sora.

"Look. There have been real strange stuff happening in this place in the past few years.And I mean really strange as in supernatural. All I'm saying to you girls is that you better keep close eye on the boys. Because you never know what activities they could get up to."

"What sort of activities?" said Mimi.

"Oh, you don't want to know! I'll be damned if I tell you!"

"Really?" said Sora.

"No, not really, I just don't want to give it away for you in this story. But anyway, if you girls ever need help, just contact me with your Digital Shining. And I'll be there." 

"But…." Yolei was interrupted when a chirping sound of a bird was heard nearby.

"Did you hear that?" said Gennai.

"Yeah, we all did." Said Kari getting up from the circle.

"Oh my God!" said Gennai making the sign of the cross again, "Another one that Digitally shines! I must leave you girls on your own now! But remember what I said" Gennai left the girls and ran towards the forest hedge maze just a few meters away from where the girls were standing. The girls just shook their heads instead of just trying to bother argue Gennai's instant belief. 

"Um, Gennai….." said Mimi as she saw Gennai head into the hedge maze.

"Never fear, Mimi! I've been here before! The map's all in my head!" Gennai pointed to his head when he strode off into the shadows of the green hedges. Mimi just sighed and crossed her arms.

"I was just going to tell him that there was a map guide he could take with him just by the side of the entrance."

Author's note: I had to separate this story into two parts. Sorry. I guess I'm just a little filled up with homework for now. I'll get the next part out soon. 


	2. Uh-Oh

Here's the second part. I still don't own 'Digimon' or 'The Shining'.

__

'Some places are like people: some shine and some don't.' Scatman Crothers in 'The Shining'

**__**

The Digital Shining

__

or

**__**

How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Digimon

**__**

5:00 pm

Day had turned to night pretty quickly. The snow outside blew vigorously on the window glass of the hotel. It looked as if a snowstorm was waiting to unleash its freezing hell outside. The girls had taken safety of returning back to the hotel and staying indoors for the rest of the night. They hadn't seen the boys since the afternoon and wandered round the Overlooked Hotel searching for them. Sora had her tennis racket in case anything spooky was to happen to her or her friends. The girls' voices echoed in the empty halls of the large hotel. No answer came back to them. It was until they walked into the lounge. The only lace they hadn't checked yet.

"Tai!" Sora said loudly.

Nothing.

__

Bleep

"Hey, what's this?" said Yolei taking out her Digivice. The other girls' Digivices began to bleep too. The four girls took them out, only to give out pale white faces as they began to shiver in fear of what they saw on their screens.

"S-Sora?" said Mimi in terror.

"I know, Mimi." Said Sora.

"It can't be." Said Kari.

"Why……?" added Yolei.

In Sora's Digivice:

__

'No Digivice and no Agumon makes Tai a dumb ass.'

In Mimi's Digivice:

__

'No Digivice and no Gabumon makes Matt a dumb ass.'

In Kari's Digivie:

__

'No Digivice and no Patamon makes TK a dumb ass.'

In Yolei's Digivice:

__

'No Digivice and no Wormmon makes Ken a dumb ass.'

The sentence repeated itself over and over again on the screens of their Digivices. The girls tried to press antyhing to get rid of the disturbing words on their screens, but whatever they did, it helped nothing. 

"No…." said Sora shaking her Digivice.

"Matt?" said Mimi trying not to cry.

"Ken? What's happened to you?" said Yolei wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"TK! Show yourself!" screamed Kari at the top of her voice.

The horror grew within the girls. Gennais was right. Something creepy was happening around this hotel. Things were definitely not right. And they didn't want to know that whatever lurks here was. All they wanted to do was find the boys and…….

"How do you like them, girls?" said a sudden voice from behind. The girls all screamed and jumped in fright as they swiftly turned round to face the boys. 

"How do you like it, Sora?" Tai smiled demonically at his girlfriend.

"I hope we didn't scare you there, Kari." Said TK as the boys walked forward.

"We were just wandering round the hotel. Admiring its luxury. We were thinking maybe we should talk a little about things." Said Ken grinning.

"Yeah. Things about what makes us sane and insane. That kind of stuff." Said Matt clutching his hands together as if he was ready to grab hold onto somebody and bash his brains in. 

"Um….guys….are you feeling okay?" said Sora hesitantly slowly raising her tennis racket.

"Okay?…..Sure…..we're okay……" said TK softly.

The boys slowly approached the girls as the girls stepped back every time the boys made a step forward. The boys began to laugh lightly as the girls soon went up the long steeps stairs of the lounge as the boys continued to walk forward to them. 

"Okay, guys, stay back!" Sora cried swinging her racket back and forth in front of the girls.

"Sora? Princess? For the fifteenth time, we're not going to hurt you." Tai's smile still hadn't faded from his lips. 

"Stay away, Tai! Don't come any closer!" Sora screamed as Kari, Yolei and Mimi stayed behind Sora's back. 

"We just want to share some things with you. And then we're going to hurt you! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Matt cackled.

"STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!" cried Sora.

"Sora…..stop swinging the racket……" said Tai calming down from his laughter, "Give me the racket, Sora."

"STAY BACK!!!!!!" Sora continued to swing her racket back and forth going up the stairs step by step.

"Sora…….give me the racket……" said Tai again, "I said give me the……."

"STAY BACK TAI!!!!!!!!!" Sora swung her racket to Tai, but unlucky for her Tai caught the racket before it could hit his head.

"Naughty, naughty, Sora." Said Tai grinning. 

"AAAAAAA!!!!!!!" the girls back away more as Tai took the racket from Sora.

"Now I'm going to have to teach you some……" Little did Tai know of the leftover banana peel on the floor left by Gennai when walking round the hotel. Tai accidentally stepped on the peel and…. "WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!" pointed TK as Tai suddenly fell onto the boys who lost their balance and tumbled noisily down the stairs altogether. Sora's racket flew up in the air as Tai fell down the stairs with the others. 

"Get off me!" said Matt to TK.

"Get out of my face!" TK answered back.

"Both of you get off of me!" cried Ken.

"All of you shut up!" said Tai angrily.

__

Bonk!

Just when the boys reached the end of the stairs, Ken, TK and Matt suddenly smashed their heads together, knocking themselves out completely. Tai struggled to get out from the unconscious Digidestined, until Sora's racket instantly landed on Tai's head with a loud…..

__

Plonk!

Tai smiled again and gave a loud moan before going off into dreamland.

***

"Uhn….." Tai moaned. His head was still hurting like hell. He felt like somebody was dragging him along the floor and pulling him from his feet. He just had enough energy to half open his eyes.

"S…..Sora……." Sora didn't hear Tai's meek voice as she dragged her boyfriend along the kitchen floor and into a small food storage room. "Sora….what're you…..doing….?……….Sora……?" But just shortly after Tai was taken into the storage room, Sora accidentally hit the metal shelf on her left hand side and a large tub can of tomato soup suddenly fell from the shelf, hitting Tai once a again in head, this time with a loud…….

__

Whack!

Tai's saliva gurgled in his mouth as he smiled and gave out a moan before going back to dreamland. Sora looked back and saw Tai still unconscious.

"Phew! Thank God!" said Sora, "Just for a second I thought I heard something." She let go of Tai's ankles as she placed Tai gently on the soft bags of rice. She then signaled her friends to come in.

"It's okay. You can come in." she said as the other girls dragged in their sleep boyfriends.

"Gosh, Matt," said Mimi to herself, "for a rock star this 'big', nobody realizes how heavy you really are!"

"Mum…..that tickles……stop that……." Laughed TK in his sleep. Kari looked back at TK as she thought he was awake. Kari looked at Yolei behind her who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Gosh. I wonder what kind of dreams boys have." Said Kari.

"You got me there." Said Yolei, "Just listen to Ken."

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round….." Ken was singing to himself. Yolei tried to ignore the annoying theme from his voice, which was really out of tune.

The girls placed the boys on the ground slowly and tip toed their way back to the door and together they shut the door behind them and locking it firmly in tight position.

**__**

10:00pm

"Oh, boys," said the voice of Myotismon. The boys just ignored the voice and resumed with their sleeping. They didn't hear the door nearby slowly unlock.

"Go away, Myotismon. We're sleeping." Said TK.

"Don't you remember what you have to do?" the Myotismon said.

"Hey! Somebody's trying to get some peace and quiet round here!" said Matt moaning angrily.

"You have to finish the job, boys. I don't have that feeling that you're at your very best."

"Leave us alone, Myotismon." Said Ken changing his sleeping position.

"You have to do it now, boys."

"Look, sleep now, murder later." Said Tai.

Myotismon was now pushed to the limit. It seemed like in order to get the boys' attention, he'd have to wake them up by force rather than choice.

"I said, you have to do it………..NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Myotismon cried.

Suddenly the door flung wide open and a strong loud wind blew furiously out of the storage room, trying to suck the boys out of their sleeping place. The boys suddenly woke up and held onto the rice bags to keep them away from the open door that tried to pull them out.

"What a storm!" said Matt.

"What's going on here?" said Ken.

"I don't know!" answered Tai.

"Well, I hope we don't end up like that girl in Poltergeist!" said TK.

The wind grew stronger and stronger by the seconds. It wasn't too long before the wind was able to blow off the boys'' shoes and socks…….

"Oops." Grinned Matt.

……pants………

"Oh, no! My good pair!" said TK.

……shirts…….

"Oh, God! It's cold!" said Tai.

….and finally……their underpants…..

"AAAH! We're naked!" said Ken covering up his private parts along with the others. And therefore letting go of the rice bags and the four boys were instantly taken out of the room in just a split second after the door behind shut firmly into its closed state again. 

"Oh, no!" gasped Kari in horror as she checked the car and realized that the spark plug was completely destroyed.

"That's just great!" said Yolei turning round and kicking the snow, "Now what're we supposed to do?" 

"I hope Sora and Mimi have called the police." Said Kari. But then she and Yolei paused as they suddenly received message from Mimi through their Digital Shining that the telephone lines were dead.

"Sora? What're we going to do?" said Mimi after sending her message to Kari and Yolei that the phones were cut. Sora stayed silent in Room 237 for a seconds, trying to think of what to do now. She needed to get the boys to a doctor. They were really crazy, no, maybe something beyond crazy. Some other word that can't describe their insanity. 

"I know!" snapped Sora.

"What?" said Mimi anxiously.

"Tell us!" said Kari and Yolei.

"All of you, we need to get Gennai! He can help us!"

"Of course!" said Kari.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Yolei.

"Well, maybe it's because we've all been on Digimon the first season before you." Mimi smiled cheekily. Yolei tried to pretend she didn't hear that remark and just shined with the other girls to try get hold of Gennai.

"What the?" Gennai said opening his eyes, "The girls are in trouble! I have to save them……." Gennai turned down a long face, "….right after I get out of this annoying hedge maze….."

Tai, TK, Ken and Matt were guided down the basement from the kitchen. The voice of Myotismon led them to a small black wooden wardrobe that didn't seem locked. 

"Now, boys, I want you to kill them all, chop them up real good." The doors to the wardrobe quickly flew open. The boys gasped loudly as they saw four axes attached to the wall with their names attached to their axes.

"My God." Said Ken.

"Well…." Said Matt.

"Well I'll be….." said TK.

"I…..I….." said Ken shaking. The boys looked at each other with feared faces. 

"Well? Take them!" said Myotismon.

"Um….Myotismon?" said Tai.

"What is it, Tai?"

"There's just one slight problem." 

"What?"

The boys suddenly went to their knees and started bowing back and forth continuously as if they were worshipping something, crying and shouting out:

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!…….."

"Oh, great." Sighed Myotismon listening to the pitiful pleads of the young crybabies. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

Author's Note: Okay. I was wrong. I had to split this story into three parts. I promise the next part will be the last one. And maybe afterwards, if I feel like it, I'll add another section on Deleted Scenes. See you next time! ^_^


	3. Salvation

I don't think I'll be doing a 'Deleted Scenes' section. I'm kinda busy with 'Genesis' and the rest of my unfinished stories. Oh well, here's Chapter 3. 

__

'Hi Lloyd. It's a little slow tonight. Isn't it?' Jack Nicholson in 'The Shining'.

**__**

The Digital Shining

Or

****

How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Digimon

11:00pm

"Red rum…….." A voice said inside the bathroom. Sora gazed upon the bathroom door in shock from the freaky tone of Mimi's soft voice. "Red rum….." Mimi repeated the same words over and over again in a broken voice that didn't like hers at all. 

"Mimi?" Said Sora quietly waiting for her friend to reply.

"Red rum." Mimi said again. She only needed to use the bathroom. And being in there for twenty minutes now seemed to make Sora suspicious. Especially with her chanting some mindless words that didn't make any sense.

Things were so quiet. Sora had to hear Mimi say those stupid words for minutes and minutes, which seemed like hours and hours for her. She suddenly bolted up from here bed putting her mind away from Tai and the other boys.

"Red rum." Mimi said still.

"Mimi! This is no time to drink! Now come out of there!" Sora marched angrily towards the bathroom door. She knocked on the door with loud thuds with her knuckles and listened inside. "Mimi. Come on! We have to find a way to…….." Sora turned the door knob and entered the room. She almost jumped when she found Mimi standing in front of her. Her eyes gazed blankly upon Sora's as she held a sharp butcher knife on one hand and Sora's lipstick on the other.

"AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed when she caught Mimi holding her lipstick. It seemed Mimi used it to write those words she was saying over and over again on the mirror just behind her : 'Redrum'. Opposite the mirror there was another one which reflected what those words said: 'Murder'. Sora, however, ignored the stupid sign and looked back at Mimi.

"MIMI!!!!! GIVE ME THOSE THINGS!!!!!!" Sora snatched the knife and lipstick from Mimi who just still stood there mindlessly. "Look, Mimi if you wanted to use my lipstick. All you had to do was ask……. Mimi?" Mimi didn't answer Sora. "Mimi! Answer me when I talk to you!"

"Red rum." Mimi replied. Sora put away the knife and lipstick after passing Mimi. She took a glass from the wash basin and filled it up with the tap.

"Red rum. Red rum. Red rum. Red…….YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed when Sora splashed ice cold water onto her face, waking her up from her trance and scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Now." Said Sora walking back in front of Mimi. "Like I said. If you wanted to use my lipstick you just had to ask, Mimi. That's all I'm saying." 

"Oh thanks, Sora." Said Mimi. "Just for a moment I thought I was possessed by some evil spirit." 

The girls suddenly paused when they heard a loud crunching noise at the front door of their hotel room. They suddenly rushed out of the bathroom to discover the blade of an axe partially sticking out of the wood of their door. The terror was then followed by three more axes crashing its way through the door. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora and Mimi screamed as hugging themselves together and wrapping their arms round each other. 

"Where's Gennai when you need him?!" Cried Mimi.

"I don't know. Let's just get the hell out of here!" Sora ran to the windows to the far side of the room and lifted the window wide open with great effort. "Mimi! Let's go!" Mimi turned around to see Sora already sliding down the snow hill from her window and landing softly onto the floor outside.

"Here I come!" Mimi said giving out a few painful moans before lifting herself out of the window and sliding down like Sora did. 

"Come on! Let's get Kari and Yolei!" Cried Sora helping Mimi up and running like the wind through the snowstorm.

"Heeeeeeeere's Kenny!" Ken grinned demonically through the large of the door. Ken stopped smiling when the door slowly flew open giving out a loud creaking noise. Ken, Matt and Tai stared at TK after he had simply just turned the handle on the door and pushed it lightly with his finger. The four lunatics looked at their axes.

"The door was unlocked, guys." Said TK. 

"Oh, yeah." The other three said.

"I knew that." Said Matt.

"Look!" Shouted Tai pointing to the open window. "They've escaped! Let's get them!"

"Sora! Mimi!" Cried Kari over the fierce snow when she and Yolei caught sight of her friends.

"KARI!!!!!! YOLEI!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!" Cried Mimi. Kari and Yolei looked up at the window where the girls had escaped to see the boys waving their axes at them.

"RAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!" The boys yelled as they began to step out of the window.

"LET'S RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Yolei shouted pulling Kari with her and joining the run with Mimi and Sora.

"YAAAAA!!!!!!!!" The boys cried when they suddenly sank beneath the snow after stepping out of the window all at the same time.

The girls ran with all their might through the snowy fields. They tumbled down but they kept getting up again as they heard the evil laughs of the boys right behind their tails. It didn't take long before the girls ran by the forest hedge maze. 

"SORA!!!!!!"

"KARI!!!!!!"

"YOLEI!!!!!!!"

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!"

There was no time to waste. Tai and the others were getting nearer to them and the girls did what they had to do and dashed right into the maze. 

"Sora! Are you crazy?" Said Mimi.

"We'll get lost in here!" Said Yolei.

"At least it'll keep us away from the boys!" Answered Sora continuing to run through the maze aimlessly with the girls.

***

"You can't escape from us!" Grinned Matt.

"You can run, but you can't hide forever!" Added TK.

Kari couldn't run anymore. She took her last breath of air before going onto her knees and wrapping herself up. Sora, Yolei and Mimi stopped to help their friend. Unfortunately they all fwlt the same as Kari. Cold, tired, weak, they probably couldn't run for another minute.

"KARI! We have to move quick!" Said Sora in the middle of the hedge maze.

"Can't……go……any……further……." Said Kari.

"Come on, Kari! On your feet!" Said Yolei trying to sound like some general officer in the army.

"How far do you think we are?" Asked Mimi.

"FAR ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" The girls turned behind and saw Tai and the others smiling back at the girls, still holding their axes in their freezing hands. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Cried Sora falling down onto the snow.

"MATT! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!" Mimi said collapsing to the ground trying to block the attack from Matt who already had his axe raised high into the dark windy sky.

"TK!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Kari.

"WE'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yolei said shutting her eyes in her crouched up position.

When Matt was just about to raise his axe, a small object slipped out of his pants pocket landed softly onto the floor.

"Huh?" The axe murderers gazed upon the little gadget in the snow with confused faces. Matt bent down to pick up his Digivice.

"My…….my Digivice." Matt wanted to cry. He dropped his axe and hugged his little precious baby. "MY DIGIVICE!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The three other boys stuck their hands in their pants pockets to feel a familiar shaped device in their fingers.

"DIGIVICE!!!!!!!!!!" Tai, TK and Ken screamed in joy throwing down their murder weapons. They all danced with joy with tears and ran around the snow as if they had just won some kind of lottery game. The girls sighed in relief and fell down onto the snow resting from their hard and struggling escape.

"Case closed." Said Kari smiling at Sora.

"I guess so." Smiled Mimi.

After the boys had rejoiced in their own pleasure, they calmed and walked slowly up to their girlfriends.

"Come on, Sora." Said Tai pulling the hazel haired girl up from the snow.

"Let's go back and have some great time." TK smiled at Kari.

"I'm just feeling SO much better now." Matt said hugging Mimi tightly.

"I'm sorry, Yolei. I guess I got a little carried away there." Said Ken to Yolei.

"Oh, it's okay." Said Yolei clearing her glasses. "What are friends for?"

The eight of them laughed together. They had no idea where they were in the maze. But they were just happy that everything was back to normal. The cold winter blew wildly. The children were starting to get cold.

"Say, I wonder where Gennai is……" Said Kari.

**__**

The Next Day………

"Well, here we are." Said Izzy stepping out of his car with Joe, Cody and Davis. 

"What do they call this place again?" Said Davis taking out his bags.

"The Overlooked Hotel." Said Cody jumping out of the vehicle last.

"That's strange." Said Joe. 

"What's wrong?" Izzy, Davis and Cody said.

"Their car is here. But I wonder where our friends are." Said Joe lowering his glasses looking round the area of snowy land for the other Digidestined.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!" They all cried.

"Heeeeellllllllllppppp!" Cried Gennai still stuck in the forest hedge maze. His teeth were stuck together and his body was completely frozen. He couldn't move a single muscle. "Help m-me! I'm h-here!"

"Gennai, you have to sh-sh-shout loud-d-d-der!" Said Kari next to Gennai in the exact same conditions as him. She and her other frozen friends. They were all like statues in some kind of freak museum. They'd been wondering round the maze for hours. Now they were nothing but ice. Whenever they tried to move they were never successful. Their bodies had become totally numb.

"If only one of you had taken a st-stupid m-m-map!" Said Gennai angrily among the Digidestined.

"SHUT UP G-G-GENNAI!!!!!!!" They all screamed back.

"Anybody here?" Said Izzy's voice.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!! HEEEEEEELP!!!!!!! WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The frozen nine shouted from the top of their voices.

"Nope. Looks like nobody's out here." Said Davis.

"Let's go inside." Said Cody.

They heard the door slam shut from the hotel and Gennai and the other Digidestined accompanying him sighed in grief.

"Y-you think they'll find u-us?" Asked Mimi.

"M-m-maybe." Said Matt.

"H-h-how long is maybe?" Said Yolei.

"Wh-who cares? They'll c-c-come sooner or later." Said Ken.

"I'm c-cold. H-h-hold me TK." Said Kari.

"Alr-r-right." Said TK trying to shake around from his stuck position.. "C-c-can't m-move." 

"I h-hope Izzy has one of th-those sledge hammers s-s-so he can g-g-get us out of here." Said Sora.

"I wonder how Agum-m-m-mon and the others are doing." Said Tai.

Digital World…….

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!" Cried Hawkmon flying away as fast as he could.

"THEY'VE GONE BESERK!!!!!!!!" Shouted Biyomon.

"Gatomon!" Palmon said pulling Gatomon from the floor with her vine whips. "We have to find our friends fast!"

"You can say that again!" Said Gatomon as she quickly got onto her feet. 

"HERE WE COME!!!!!!!" Said Agumon along with Gabumon, Patamon and Wormmon holding their axes.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US!!!!!!!" Said Gabumon.

"FASTER!!!!!!" Patamon exclaimed flying in the air with his weapon.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Said Wormmon trying to keep up with the others.

"RUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" The fleeing Digimon said trying not to hear the evil cackles from their Digimon friends.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**__**

End

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'm already working hard on 'Genesis'. That's one fic I really want to have get done as soon as possible. 

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


End file.
